


The Castle (Leon S kennedy x male reader)

by residentraven



Series: X reader one shots [19]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Choking, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentraven/pseuds/residentraven
Summary: X male reader version!You and Leon get some overtime in... on the clock. ;)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: X reader one shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976767
Kudos: 18





	The Castle (Leon S kennedy x male reader)

Everything ached. Right from your throbbing head, to your sore feet and your body screamed in protest with each step forward. You had lost track of how long you had been searching through the maze of corridors in this God forsaken place; the Gothic structure a labyrinth of unending pain. Although the company you kept certainly helped with the throbbing of your tired body, the blonde superior really was a sight for sore eyes, and you had incessantly blushed since being introduced to him just a few days back. Who’d have thought a rookie like you would be placed with the Leon S Kennedy? He’d been a myth to you in your training, all the other agents gushing on the man and the tales of all the life-threatening situations he had survived. A hero to many, you had been sucked into the story a little but that stubborn and pessimistic nature also had you doubting in the reality. You were sure that the stories had been exaggerated through Chinese Whispers, and nothing really prepared you for the phenomenal presence that he really had.

More than once on this dangerous task, he had saved you. An undead wreck you would certainly have become without him. For all your training, you had felt pretty useless. Every zombie seemed to be immune to your bullets and the poor muscle in your chest seemed to never rest in its intense and rhythmic dance. A true damsel in distress at times, you angrily berated yourself. You weren’t weak and you didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of this man. After your first fall on your ass after a Zombie sent you tumbling, you had spilled out more curse words than you thought existed. Leon had easily taken care of the problem; his impressive show of strength making you heat all over from something other than embarrassment. That infuriating, and all too cocky son of a bitch, then held out his hand to you in an offer of help. The glimmer of humour in those blue eyes was not lost to you and you had angrily swatted his hand away with a huff. Your act of small defiance had only made the blonde chuckle and turn back to walking.

Even now, as you trailed behind him, you were sure your face was still glowing. Internally, you gave yourself a cruel pep talk. You didn’t need to get this mission done to only report back that all you had managed to do was bruise your rump. An exasperated sigh left your lips as you frowned in frustration. When was the last time you took a break? You’d been walking for hours and hadn’t seen anything living, or undead in the entire time. It was eery. The large castle felt suspiciously empty and the dread crept up more and more that you might be lost, or that the sample you had come to extract, wasn’t actually here. 

Just as you were about to voice your concerns, the impressive room you entered caught the words before you could get them out. The small corridor you had come out from led to the stunning space, cathedral like in its height and build. The tall towers that held the carved, high ceiling, circled the edges of the hall. Red carpet marked out paths over the light concrete floor and gave the vast space a strange sense of comfort and warmth. Several candles, held in black and tall holders, dotted around, cast a flickering light that seemed to bounce off the paintings that decorated the walls. You’d call it beautiful if it wasn’t so oddly terrifying. 

Leon’s face twitched as he set his jaw, his stern gaze following around the room. His entire body was tense as he kept his trigger finger ready, although his arms were lowered, you could see the lines of his hard muscles through his black uniform. That sinfully tight top showing off his built form, the leather gun holster hooked under his pecs and wrapping wonderfully round his body and up over his shoulders. Shaking your head, you ripped your eyes from the blonde and took your own assessment of the situation. Expression in a grimace, you noted the stone block in the middle of the room, a red velvet blanket draped over. It almost looked like an alter of some kind… or a set up for a sacrifice. Smaller candles, this time in red, dotted around the edges of the stone structure that dominated the centre of the space. The wax had started to drip and harden over some of the paler stone. It had obviously been set up for something, but what? The room was entirely deserted just like the rest of the castle so far. Either the place had been vacated quickly, or Ghosts had also joined the apocalyptic party. 

“Do you think they knew we were coming?” You found yourself asking, the entire situation baffling you. Other than the few zombies that had caused your embarrassment, you had faced no other resistance. They were almost like left overs that were forgotten. No Hunters, no Lickers… none of the nightmares you had been warned about. 

“Possibly.” The blonde replied, eyes still on the alter as he answered you. Moving his arm to holster his gun, Leon took steps towards the structure, his eyes looking intently. Curious, you crept up next to him to look yourself. In the centre there was a long, curved blade. It’s handle carved into a design you didn’t recognise, but something about it had you shivering. The metal was clean and the weapon was placed almost central, it’s position obviously intentional. 

“Creepy.” You whispered, not realising you had moved to be right next to your superior. The quiet word you uttered made Leon flinch momentarily, not expecting your proximity. Flushing, and awkwardly clearing your throat, you stepped away from him. Turning your head away and gesturing vaguely with your arms, you quickly tried to cover your embarrassment. 

“So, what now?”

Leon took a moment to admire you. Flushed face turned to the side, he followed the elegant lines of your side profile and drank in the cadet in front of him. Your own harness strapped over your matching uniform, buckles tight on your thighs for the sheath of your knife. The agent look certainly suited you. The blonde took a breath, well aware that he had chosen you personally for this mission but it wasn’t shallow reasoning in his decision. He had watched your training and read your reports. Certainly not the strongest, fastest or the most intelligent. For all intents and purposes, you were positively average. But what had caught Leon’s attention was your tenacity and stubborn will. You fought so much harder than those around you, that fire in your soul and determination to do right had caught his interest. He saw some of himself in you, the fight and rabid spirit you had, reminded him of the same passion he used to have. An intensity of feeling he had become desensitized to; you brought that back. There was no doubt in his mind that you would fight tooth and nail for justice, which made you his perfect partner.

It also helped that you were insanely beautiful and the blonde was having just as a difficult time in not staring. More than once, Leon had caught his eyeline wandering towards you. Those blue eyes had trailed up and down your body, your superior was finding it harder and harder to contain his attraction to you. The implication of his hierarchy did little to distract him from his roaming thoughts. Not when you were both currently very alone in the seemingly abandoned castle and the blonde was imagining how good you would look bent over the impressive alter taking centre stage. 

Realising he had been staring for too long and not answering you, it was Leon’s turn to awkwardly clear his throat as he turned his own head away. You didn’t think the flush on your face could get any worse, the shade of red envying the décor. Leon moved forward to sit himself carefully on the edge of the stone block. He roughly rubbed at his face, his gloved hands pulling slightly at his skin as he let out a long sigh. His jawline looked sharp as the leather caught over his growing stubble, that subtle shadow appearing after the days of not shaving. This mission had been long-winded and so far, uneventful and unfulfilling. This was the second day of this little adventure and the pair of you were running on fumes. With no rest, the exhaustion was starting to show on both of you. 

“Let’s take a moment here.” Leon announced after a pause. “Rest up whilst I think of our next step.”

Swallowing thickly, you nodded. The quiet atmosphere somehow felt a little tense now and the silence deafening. Suddenly, your tired muscles didn’t want rest and you fidgeted on the spot. Now that it was time to relax, you found yourself feeling… self-conscious. Should you speak? Sit next to him? Find another spot? 

“I’m just going to take a quick sweep.” You said, moving to walk away, the anxiety pushing you to do something with your limbs. 

Leon just gave you a small nod as you turned away from him but you could feel his eyes burning into your back as you walked away. A walk would help clear this weird feeling and then you would go back and actually sit for a while. He was your superior and you really needed to get a grip on yourself. This wasn’t exactly the professional impression you wanted to give, but then again, maybe you didn’t want him to see you like that. Losing yourself in your thoughts for a moment, you surprised yourself when you pulled out of the daydream to find you had moved right to the other end of the Hall, one of the large pillars blocking your view of the blonde in the distance. 

Continuing your circle round, you let yourself admire the paintings that hung on the walls. Stunning works of art they were, even depicting gruesome acts of murder, or strange demonic symbolism. You could appreciate the time and skill that had gone into them. Letting yourself get close you trailed your finger across one of the paintings as you followed the line of the wall, your steps slow as you kept your gaze on the painting. 

Stumbling with a curse, you quickly caught yourself as you nearly went flying on your ass for a second time that day. Angrily you looked down at the object of your annoyance. A wooden table that you really should have noticed, but it wasn’t the furniture that caught your attention. No… it was the chipped and rusting typewriter sat on top of it. The black paint flaking and the white lettering on each key fading to almost nothing. The antique brought a small smile to your face… you adored anything like this and the old school writer in you would have loved to own such a thing. Gently, you let your finger tips ghost over the metal, the dust laying on it shifting around your digit as you treated it carefully. With a happy hum you brought your hand back to yourself but then noted to the side there was an ink ribbon sat on top of some yellowed paper… there was no way the thing still worked, surely?

Leon stayed sat for a while, resting his eyes periodically but it was hard to truly relax. His natural instincts to stay alert and be ready for an attack. Checking the time, he realised your sweep was lasting a suspicious amount of time. The blonde didn’t want to risk calling your name, just in case there really were ears listening so rose to a stand and took off where he had seen you go.

The tapping of metal caught his attention before he made his way around the concrete pillar at the end of the hall and there, he saw you, stood over that typewriter, madly tapping away and completely lost in your own world. Absolutely dangerous and stupid, but he couldn’t help how his own expression softened at the small smile on your face and the glisten in your eyes. Feeling a little cruel, and perhaps curious to see if you would notice, Leon carefully snuck up on you. He managed to get up right behind you, and listening to that devil on his shoulder, he allowed himself to put his lips right by your ear, that hot breath fanning over your face. You instinctively jumped, turning thermonuclear as you swirled round to face him. 

The change in position was not your most intelligent decision as you now found your face only a whisper away from Leon’s. Having to tilt up to look at him, his towering height became more apparent. Especially when your superior decided to lean in further, his arms trapping you against the table. The small of your back hit the wood as you let out an undignified squeak. 

“What are you doing?” You tried to demand, but your question came out high and nervous.

Leon didn’t answer you, his gaze looking beyond you to the typewriter, ink and paper. He clicked his tongue against his teeth before those striking eyes shot to yours and you could have sworn your heart stopped for a moment. They were a sea of an emotion you were scared to think of. There was a wildness and unhinged tint to them that had you holding your breath.

“Not the most intelligent thing, Cadet” Leon said lowly, his gravely tone shooting straight to your cock that twitched in interest. Your erect nipples suddenly felt oversensitive against the fabric of your uniform as you became hyper sensitive to his presence, the close proximity forcing your body to respond. Everything in your animalistic nature told you to spread your legs and whimper out a plea. Trying to contain some dignity, you gritted your teeth and met his fiery gaze.

“What isn’t?” You snapped, the heat in your cheeks flushed to an even hotter temperature as the blonde leaned over, his chest pressing into yours. Sucking in sharply, you felt Leon pick up something from the table. Leaning back, but still very much in your breathing space, your superior waved the ink ribbon in front of you. 

“What are you doing? Saving your progress? This isn’t a game, Ribbon. Being off guard could get you killed.”

The tone was harsh and you flinched. The sarcasm in the words wasn’t lost on you but you also couldn’t deny how it made you clench around nothing, the unintentional pet name coming out of his lips in nothing but a growl igniting something feral in you. Before you could try and defend yourself, knowing full well that he was right and you were wrong, rough lips came crashing onto yours.

The shock of it made you take a moment, eyes wide and fluttering as Leon stayed curled over you, his lips claiming yours. Your hands stayed raised in an almost surrender as your brain eventually caught up with what was happening. The blonde pulled back up, slightly out of breath; he made a move to pull away from you.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t ha-.”

Not allowing him to finish his sentence, you crashed your lips back up to his. The force of your action making the blonde drop the ink ribbon with a clatter. Exhaustion long forgotten; your body thrummed with intense need. Your heart now beating loudly for an entirely different type of adrenaline. The aggression of the kiss didn’t back down, and taking advantage of the fact you had caught Leon off guard this time, you kept pushing until his back crashed into the concrete pillar. Breaking a part for only a moment to gasp, Leon went to utter out some kind of reasoning.

“Don’t.” You suddenly snapped, eyes hungrily eyeing his lips, the satisfaction of seeing them swollen, making your body throb.

“Don’t hold back.” You gasped. “I can see it in you, Leon. That beast. Release it.”

It was like a switch was flicked and those baby blue eyes turned a dangerous navy right in front of you. His pupils dilating as the blonde then snarled, dipping back down to bite at your lips. He quickly switched you around, your back now pressed against the concrete as he hiked you up to make your face level with his. In an automatic motion, you wrapped your legs around his waist. That powerful forearm was pressed against your throat, as his crotch smashed almost painfully into yours, pulling a groan out of you both. The throbbing of your entire being was only made more apparent as he pressed his arm a little harder against you, making your eyes widen and breath to catch. The look in those eyes was like nothing you had seen before; it was vicious and you knew you were seeing his secret. Greedy for more, you ground your hips against him, causing the blonde to hiss.

“Ribbon…” He growled, his tone low and the warning clear.

“I said don’t hold back.” Each word you emphasised with a defiant curl of your hips, Leon’s hard cock straining against his combat trousers as he trembled. With a growl he pulled you forward, only to smash you back against the wall, forcing the air from your lungs and your teeth to rattle.

“Remember.” He warned, his voice barely recognisable. “You asked for this.” 

You opened your mouth for a retort to only be cut off by his invading one. His kiss was messy, aggressive and he made sure to explore every inch of that open mouth as he occasionally dipped back to bite at your lips. Head fuzzy, you barely noticed when Leon hiked you up further, firmly planting both of his large hands on your ass to keep you steady as he moved you away from the pillar. Those sinful lips suddenly left yours but their assault did not stop, the blonde moving to suck and lick at the skin of your neck. Those strong arms were tense as he carried you like you were nothing.

Trying to give back as much as he was giving, you pulled at those soft locks as he attacked your throat. Instinctively, you exposed yourself further for him, enjoying the sensation of that sting mixed with wet heat. Your body only throbbed for more and a jolt of excitement shot through you at the thought that his ministrations would certainly be marking you. Wonderful bruises to decorate your delicate skin. 

A gasp pulled from you as you felt your world tilt, your body being placed down horizontally. A clatter of something pulled you from your hot arousal for a moment to note Leon had pushed the blade from the centre of the alter where he had guided you. There you now lay, legs spread with your superior between them, red blanket spilled out underneath you. 

Leon pulled back to peer at you for just a moment, your face flushed and skin already showing a subtle sheen of sweat. The pair of you seemed to throb in beat with each other as your clothed crotches remained planted together. You could feel Leon’s cock against yours and had to take a deliberate gulp, he certainly felt well endowed and those blue eyes peering into your soul suddenly had you flushing even deeper. A nervous giggle escaped you as you removed your hands from his hair to awkwardly lay them at your sides.

“Is that your knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, Sir?” 

There was amusement in your eyes but Leon could see the anxiety you were trying to mask. Rolling his eyes, he leant back down to give you a gentle kiss. This one more intimate as he savoured the feeling of your soft lips against his before pulling just an inch away from you, those handsome features pulling into a smirk. 

“I sheath my knife on my chest, Ribbon… but you knew that.”

A roll of his hips had you gasping, hands shooting back up to grip his shoulders.

“I’m just happy to see you.” 

Those lips then smashed back into yours, to a violent clash as the blonde’s hands moved to roam your body. The heat of his fingers felt like a trail of fire, even through the layers. Although, the blaze was soon a furnace as a tearing sound hit your ears, and with a gasp you fluttered your eyes open to note Leon literally ripping your uniform from your skin. The pull making you hiss but that sting bloomed into a new wave of pleasure that only emphasised your throbbing and heated body. 

With an impatience that was almost scary to see on the usually reserved agent, your clothes were quickly shed from your body in violence. Leon’s eyes homed in on every bit of your nakedness as he revealed it. Fighting with your buckles as he mouthed and grabbed each bit of available flesh as it was displayed to him, you couldn’t help the noises that left you as the leather to your holster gave way with a snap; your body being physically lifted then dropped with the force of the movement. Breathing heavy, you were only granted a moment of reprieve from the assault as Leon leant back on his heels to unbuckle his own harness and strip himself from the fabric that denied him the contact he desired. You took the moment to admire the man in front of you. His toned skin was littered with the scars of his survival, they painted the most beautiful of pictures. The dips and curves of his body, the definition of hard-earned muscle; a design built up over years of hard work and pain. Each notable change in tone of skin had your eyes wandering, and unconsciously reaching out to trace. 

Pausing in his task of unzipping his pants, Leon halted his rushed movements as your fingertips reached the lining of his ribs. His sides rising and falling with each heavy breath, it was fascinating to watch as the skin stretched and relaxed over the delicate bones there. How many times had they been hit and broken? Just when was the last time this man was gifted with a gentle touch… you found yourself focused on your task, treating each mark with the same care you did the old typewriter. The clatter of Leon’s buckle broke your focus as your superior pulled them a part to give himself enough space, his hard cock poking out the top of his waistband. Before you could make a move to touch that glistening tip, already wet with pre-cum, your wrists were being gripped and pinned. 

You winced as your hands crashed into the alter, your hands now firmly held above your head as Leon loomed back over you, lips inches from yours as those ocean eyes assessed you. 

“Just so we are clear, Ribbon.” He said in a low growl, his nose moving to rub against the side of your face, his tongue moving to dance along your throat. 

“I don’t do just fucking… we do this and it’s a done deal. Scars and all.” 

He leaned back up and you saw those eyes turn questioning, that reservation returning as Leon fought with himself. His body ached for you but his morals demanded you knew where he stood. This wasn’t a game, he didn’t fuck with someone’s feelings. His heart broken one too many times, he was ensuring you were invested. A contract you more than willingly signed with a push up of your hips and a bite of your lip.

“Do I look like a quitter to you?” Your tone was light, almost sassy but your heart was currently doing it’s best to break free from its confines of your chest and the rushing of blood between your ears was almost too loud. 

That smirk you loved to hate blessed his features again and you found your breath catching as his grip tightened and he leaned down to brush his lips over yours, the wetness of yours smoothing out his rougher skin. He almost nuzzled you, the action sweet. A contradiction to the action of his hips, his hand quickly moving to completely free his cock, before returning to its position over your wrists. The blonde then pushed the tip to push up your length, smearing his and yours pre-cum together, it was deliciously erotic as he then brought his tips down to circle at your entrance, lubing it with your own arousal. But instead of moving to enter you, he began to grind on you, using your slicked sex to lube up his own cock, your dripping length slick against his. His movements were slow and calculated but you could tell by the catch in his breath and the tension in those shoulders that your superior was having difficulty controlling himself. Each movement he brought down to your twitching ass, coating you but never giving into that invitation. 

The action was teasing, whether it was intentional or not but both you and him were getting equally frustrated. But still those movements remained the same, even as you tried to pull your arms free. The tip of his cock would occasionally graze just right over the underside of yours, forcing a breathy moan from your mouth; your body bowing to try and entice him to give you more. 

Leon adjusted his grip so now he was pinning you with just one hand, his frustratingly long fingers keeping your crossed wrists in place easily. His free hand now began a torturous journey along your skin, his hand trembling slightly… with nerves or desire, you weren’t sure. All you knew was that those fingers felt surprisingly soft along your ribs as he caressed up and down you. Each action was firm, each squeeze almost bruising. Those digits found place over one of your nipples as he moulded your pec in his hand, flicking a finger over your already hardened nub. Your body felt as if it were on fire and just the pressing of his hard cock and the teasing circles of his fingers was almost too much; your breathing coming out in chaotic bursts as sweat began to form on your chest and trail down your abdomen. You dreaded to think how flushed and dishevelled you looked underneath him already. The grind of this thick cock was already pulling that delicious warmth to your abdomen and your breath hitched as pins and needles tingled as the peripherals of your senses. 

As if sensing your incoming orgasm, more than likely given away from your now violent trembling, your moans turning into embarrassing squeaks and whimpers. The blonde moved to muffle those sounds with his own lips, his tongue dancing with yours as he let himself speed up his movements ever so slightly, his own eyes squeezing shut in concentration as he felt you tensing, balls drawing up as your orgasm crept up on you, the slickness of your combined arousal now enough to produce a lewd sound even with just the grinding. 

“You gonna cum from just this, huh?” His breathy tease caught you off guard and you found yourself keening, hips taking a life of their own as your body chased that release. And Leon didn’t hold up, keeping his actions firm as he moved down to mouth and lick across your collar bones, those damned fingers still circling between your nipples. 

“Go on, my good little boy. Cum on your superiors cock.” 

Whether it be a combination of his surprisingly dirty words, or that final catch of the edge of his cock over your tip… it didn’t matter. You came with a shudder, your legs shaking as your hooked them around his waist in an attempt to control your bodies powerful reaction. Leon kept his slow grind which only seemed to keep your volcanic eruption everlasting, it was a wave crashing onto another as your mouth gaped, no noises able to escape anymore as your back arched. 

“Fuck, Ribbon… you look so pretty like this.” 

Your wrists were suddenly free as Leon moved to a bruising grip on your hip, his other hand taking it’s attention away from your nipples to settle along your throat, the tips pressing ever so lightly into your pulse points. 

A cracked gag attempted to leave you as he suddenly pushed home, that teasing tip now deep inside you as the blonde above you groaned loudly as your clamping walls clenched appreciatively around him, finally filled. The dizzying sensation made you see stars as your oversensitive cock began to throb in time with your heart beat. Just as things felt like they were becoming too much, your own nails clawing into blonde locks, Leon released his grip, his hand still sat as a firm weight over you but the rush from being light headed had you choking on your own spit as he began to thrust his hips. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Leon stuttered, his face now firmly pressed into your neck, sweat mixing as he kept his thrusts long and deep in a desperate bid to try and savour the feeling of you sucking him in. The sounds were absurd, your cheeks heating even more as the music of your arousal and orgasm bounced off the stone walls. Thoughts of an audience long forgotten as your took pleasure from each other. 

“L-leon…” You managed to stutter, hands moving from their deathly grip on his hair to scratch at his shoulders. 

He kissed at your neck before finding strength to lift himself up, the subtle change in angle making you both moan and as he sunk in again, hitting a spot that made your eyes roll back and your hips to twitch out of your control.

“Yes! Fuck… there… fuck, please fuck me harder.” 

Even through his overwhelming pleasure, that fucker managed to smirk, not propping himself up to make his hips piston into you even deeper, hitting a place you didn’t even know existed. You could feel the drool starting to form in the corner of your mouth and trail down your cheek as you lost yourself to the ecstasy, too focused on how full and good you felt to care what you looked like. A deep chuckle left those thick lips as Leon found his new rhythm, sweat dripping down and off his chin to bounce on your chest. Getting frustrated with his leisurely pace, your moved your curled fingers on his shoulders to claw sharply down his back, a violent hiss coming from your superior. The anger that flickered in his blue eyes had you letting out another moan, anticipation thrumming through you.

“I said fuck me harder… Sir.” 

You put a mocking emphasis on the title but your bravery was not without reward as the hall filled with the feral growl of the blonde, his body shifting to place his weight on his elbows, his eyes now staring directly into yours. He gripped your hips painfully to pull you up, almost as if you were sitting in his lap, but now your ass wasn’t touching the alter and Leon had more room to follow your order. 

The slamming of his hips made you screech, the powerful push jolting your entire body and momentarily you could have sworn you passed out, your mind going numb. The dangerous pace didn’t let up. Leon’s breath hot in your ear. 

“Where are your smart words now, Ribbon?” He sneered, biting at your lobe. That delicious heat started to flicker at you again and all you could do was whimper and hold on for dear life as your body bounced with his animalistic fucking.

“F-fuck.” Leon hissed out, his hands moving to grip at your thighs as he hips began to stutter, his own release catching up with him. Pure instinct had one of your own hands flying down to harshly wrap around your own cock, carnal desire to cum with him driving your actions. 

A satisfactory noise left Leon, one you could only describe as a purr as his eyes darkened even further. 

“That’s it, Ribbon. Touch yourself like that… shit… gonna cum. You gonna cum with me? Cum on this cock?” 

Your response was to purposely clench, making your superior falter, his thrusting becoming choppy as his lips latched themselves to your neck. You knew they’d be bruises and questions but all that mattered right now was how fucking good this felt and that you needed to cum.

And you both did. With an explosion… your superior sucking at your skin, his nails breaking through the layer of skin along your thighs as he shuddered, cracked moans masked as he sucked harder. Your own came with a scream, nothing stopping the sound ripping from you as it felt like your body was ripped apart with the euphoric feeling. A mixture of your arousal and his cum started to force itself out of you, Leon’s thrusts turning shallow as he pushed through the last of his orgasm, his breath shaky and hot on your neck. 

What was maybe only moments passed as you both panted against each other, Leon growing soft but not removing himself from you, your own body twitching occasionally with pleasurable aftershocks. Eventually he made a noise, his muffled chuckle against you skin.

“What’s so funny?” You breathed, you yourself letting out a nervous giggle, although you didn’t know why.

“I uh… I kinda ripped your uniform.” 

You were sure any enemies left in the castle could here your groan of annoyance. Just how exactly were you going to explain yourself out of this one?


End file.
